


Anime Fanboy

by iOnlyDateSuperheroes (QueenUndertheBloodyMountain)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And things backfire for them big time, Bucky is definitely amused, Humor, M/M, Mentions of anal fingering, Mostly Crack, Mostly Tony and Clint find out about Steve watching anime, Nat too, Some Fluff, mentions of rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain/pseuds/iOnlyDateSuperheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Steve learns about all the anime goodness in the world and Tony and Clint insist he would have the cat ears and a nose bleed every time a pretty dame would walk in. Until Bucky nearly chokes himself laughing, because Steve MIGHT technically still be a virgin, but there was a time the Winter Soldier very vividly remembers, where his "Star Spangled Man with a Plan" had his best guy squirming and begging, with his patriotic tongue and fingers up Bucky's very willing ass.<em></em></em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anime Fanboy

"I still say they’d match his hair," Clint insisted, munching down on his breakfast from his perch atop the fridge. Tony had found Barton sleeping up there at 4am, eyes wide open and all, and he did NOT shriek again, and any and all proof of him not doing so, had already been deleted.

"Shut up and eat your bird feed Barton, before I knock you out of your nest," Nat glared, carefully spooning Hollandaise sauce over her eggs.

"I, for once, actually agree with bird brain up there," Tony argued, pouring more of that sludge he called coffee into his 'I Only Date Superheroes' mug he got Pepper for a gag gift last year. "They would definitely be a darker shade of blonde though, maybe with just a couple little brown spots like those adorable freckles we all _know_ Capsicle has on his shoulders."

"Didn't know you were gawking so hard at our boy there, Stark," Bucky sassed, trudging his way into the communal kitchen towards the percolator for his own cup of joe; Steve gave him a small, grateful smile as he passed Buck a plate loaded down with the works.

"How's your head feelin' Buck?" Steve asked, all warm eyes and soft edges for his best friend—and best guy—but they hadn't admitted that to the team just yet. It was a not-so-subtle code about Bucky’s, quickly becoming less, frequent episodes of memory lapses and setbacks. 70 years of brainwashing was a hard nut to crack, but both soldiers deemed themselves up to task.

"Much better Stevie, headaches all but gone now," Bucky insisted, licking his lips before taking a long pull from his cup, he held eye contact with Steve and watched as he made the blonde blush ever so subtly. Bucky gave him one more smirk before he plunked himself down next to Nat with his plate, pointedly ignoring the disgusted look she sent his way; four pieces of buttered toast, half a pack of bacon, home-fries, and a mountain of scrambled eggs all piled high on his plate was a great way to start off a morning. Steve smiled and sat down with Bucky to his left, plate laden with just as much food. After all, super soldiers have to feed their super metabolisms too, Nat. Not everyone was so lucky to avoid massive calorie burn with their serums after all.

“Back on point though,” Stark finally interrupted, drawing the conversation back to himself—surprise, surprise, “If Steve were in an anime he would definitely gush every time he even laid _eyes_ on a woman. The twitching ears and tail would just be the icing on the proverbial cake,” the billionaire taunted, attempting to swipe a strip of bacon off of Bucky’s plate. Bucky pinned him with a look that clearly said he would dislocate the genius’ wrist in a heartbeat over his bacon, before Stark put his hands up in surrender and smartly backed away.

“He would not Stark, stop being dramatic,” Nat insisted, shooting Tony a look of her own that said ‘Drop It’ in neon letters. Blinking ones.

“Why are we still on this again?” Steve asked, desperate for a change of topic, “I watched _two_ damn episode Stark. And I am clearly sorry I ever brought it up!”

“Oh, Stevie said a bad word!” Clint teased, squawking suddenly when he received a well-aimed spoon to the forehead.

Steve snickered at that, and even Nat cracked a smile; Bucky didn’t even look, and barely had to move to hit Barton from five feet behind him. Nobody got to call Steve, Stevie, but Bucky.

“I don’t see how it’s anyone’s business on whether or not I’ve shared that aspect of a relationship with someone yet, let alone why it’s being discussed over the breakfast table,” Steve went on, ignoring Tony’s constant snickering from something on his tablet, or Clint’s bemoaning about lethal silverware.

“What in the name of Hell’s Kitchen are you people talkin’ about?” Bucky slurred, mouth stuffed with eggs and toast, giving his best impression of an innocent bystander. The other Russian assassin to his left would have snorted if she ever deigned to make such a noise.

“Anime, Frosty! Anime!” Clint cackled, shoving more cereal in his mouth and managing to spew it everywhere in the process.

“Here we go!” Tony crowed, pulling up a hologram of Steve with tawny cat ears and a tail to match, right over the table. The billionaire and marksman both dissolved into sidesplitting laughter as Bucky and Steve simply gawked. The infamous Black Widow just shook her head in exasperation, wondering how listening to idiots tease legendary super soldiers had somehow become her life.

At Bucky’s very confused, and slightly horrified, expression, Steve heaved a sigh of annoyance and went on to explain, voice monotone and tired as if he was resigned to this new fate of theirs.

“Anime is a form of Japanese animation most often found in the form of television shows and/or movie entertainment. It is not to be confused with manga, a similar artist style for what are basically graphic novels, from what I’ve gathered. Apparently, it’s a very popular genre today,” he recited. “In a lot of anime, virgins are represented with cat-like features, such as ears and tails. It’s also common for characters to bleed from their noses whenever they’re aroused—frequently and in mass quantities,” Steve sighed, stealing a sip of Bucky’s coffee before going on, “Stark and Barton are under the impression that I would have cat ears and a tail, and that I would have massive nose bleeds whenever an attractive person even walked into a room.”

Bucky began choking on his food as he half-laughed, half snorted in disbelief, falling out of his chair and onto his ass on the floor. Everyone’s faces were startled, and Steve’s, more than a little concerned, as the Winter Soldier tried to regain proper breathing.

Steve thumped his boyfriend on his back, trying to help Buck clear his airways, before the other man could finally speak again.

“Oh man Stevie, if that’d been the case back in the day, you woulda been fuckin’ anemic! ‘Mounta times you and I snuck off from the group, we woulda had a trail o’ blood followin’ us all over Europe if you got a nosebleed every time you got stiff!”

“Buck!” Steve hissed, rolling his eyes—they hadn’t had _”The Talk”_ yet, and here Bucky was announcing it to half the team that he and his Captain were practically fucking all over Germany during the war.

“Huh?!” "Say _what_?!”

Stark and Barton screeched at the same time, wide eyed and disbelieving.

“I warned you idiots to shut up,” Natasha stated flatly, gracefully gathering her dishes and setting them in the dishwasher before sauntering out of the room.

“But…but,” Stark sputtered, face slack and eyes practically bugging out of his head, Clint wasn’t doing much better, his eyes were nearly popping out as well, and he wasn’t even aware that his mouth was open with a half-chewed clump of gunk still in it.

“Yea Stark, let me tell you, Steve has a goddamned _magical_ tongue,” Bucky teased, drawing it out for all it was worth, “And the things he could do with those fingers? Fuck!” he groaned dramatically, “Artists _do_ have the best hands they say.”

Steve snickered, never thinking he’d see the day where Anthony Stark would ever stop talking.

“But you know what Stevie, now that I think about it, I don’t think we ever _did_ get a time to properly take care of those, cat-ears was it?”

“And tail,” Steve added, shaking his head fondly at his best-guys antics as he offered Bucky a helping hand off the floor.

“And tail,” Buck laughed, standing up fluidly, “Maybe we should take care of that, huh sweet-heart?” he teased, pecking Steve on the side of the head and quickly shoveling the remainder of his food into his mouth before dumping his plate into the sink.

“Whatever you say Buck,” Steve laughed, putting his own dishes away before joining Bucky, “Whatever you say.” Both super soldiers sauntered out of the room as well, arms around one another as they left the other two in the kitchen. After all, Bucky always could be a right little shit when he wanted to, Steve was just glad that that part of his love had remained unchanged throughout everything they’d been through.

**~FIN~**


End file.
